The present invention relates to a tact switch connector, especially to a tact switch connector which needs a manual depression and the depression can produce electrical connection between a plurality of separate contacts.
Switches which have quick response to a manual depression have been used in many appliances such as in telephone sets, remote controls, TV sets etc. Such a conventional tact switch connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,018,132 and 6,180,903 which concern horizontal tact switch connectors. Referring to FIG. 9 derived from the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,132, the conventional connector comprises a housing, a plurality of contacts retained at the bottom of the housing, a metal cover assembled on the housing and having a lever, a pusher having a ramp for displacing the lever, a metal dome having an upper central area, a plate assembled in the housing and having a plurality of spring arms each having a bent end. When the pusher is pressed, the ramp of the pusher actuates the lever of the metal cover, and the lever moves downwardly to actuate the metal dome to press the spring arm, thereby forcing the bent ends to contact with the contacts respectively. When the pusher is released, the bent ends move away from the contacts, and the metal dome springs back to move the lever of the metal cover upwardly, thereby actuating the pusher back to its normal position. The operation of the tact switch connector depends on the flexibility of the spring arm and the bent ends of the plate. The present invention is an improvement to the above invention to increase the reliability of the tact switch.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a tact switch connector having a plurality of contacts for sidewardly contacting a spring element disposed on a slidable pusher of the tact switch.
A tact switch connector according to the present invention includes a housing, a metal dome, a metal cover, a plurality of contacts, a pusher and a spring. The housing has a base and two sidewalls. The metal dome is positioned on the base of the housing. The plurality of contacts is retained in the housing. The metal cover has a plate and a curved lever extending under the plate for pressing against the metal dome. The pusher has a body and a groove in the body. The body has two side faces and each side face has a plurality of notches. The spring is assembled in the groove and has a plurality of bent portions situated in the notches for contacting with the contacts.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.